How are True Friends, Friends?
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: she didn't want to be a puppet on a string anymore. true story. disclaimer: i don't own a thing.


How are True Friends, Friends?

~One shot~

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...**

This is just a one shot, might or might not be a true story...

I walked down the halls of So Random, reminiscing to myself.

It had been six years ago that i had started my career in acting. Six years of So Random, a few movies and released an album.

Six years of my life in Hollywood.

Before that i was a small town girl with a dream. Now i'm living that dream.

There was only one thing i missed about Wisconsin, Lucy.

Lucy and i were really close friends, we shared everything. But i left her in Wisconsin to become a star.

She's probably got a boyfriend, really close friends and a great life that i am missing.

The only real friends i have are my cast mates and Chad.

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper.

He is my soul mate, but yet we still have not yet shown that. I love him and vice versa, same as we were when i first started here in Hollywood.

I came to my dressing room where Tawni once again was arguing with Marshall.

"But Marshall, it's not fair!" She complained and stomped her foot. I peeked in through the gap in the door and groaned silently.

"Tawni, Tawni, Tawni, we got through this every day. Chloe gets her own dressing room, and you and Sonny share."

Chloe was my best friend. Until she showed her true colours.

"But that's not fair, or makes sense!"

"I know Tawni, but Sonny and Chloe don't get along, remember? We cannot deal with them sharing a dressing room, it will be too much pressure for me and them," he rubbed his baled head and Tawni wound up her lipstick.

"Well, Sonny and i didn't get along, and you didn't let me have my own dressing room!"

Marshall nodded, "Yes, but you are not, _violent_."

Tawni sighed and nodded, "I guess i'm fine with that. I mean, Chloe has a real problem! She is way; way, way too over-dramatic for a comedy... you should put _it _on Mackenzie Falls instead!"

"No, she belongs here on So Random," Tawni scoffed.

"She _belongs_ in a garbage bin."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Nice kitty."

Marshall walked to the door and i jumped back, "Oh, Sonny, you scared the living day lights out of me!"

I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Marshall, I was just passing by."

He nodded and walked away. I watched him walked around the corner and went in the dressing room.

"Didn't work?" I asked Tawni. She jumped and turned to me, picking up her lipstick case.

"Don't touch my purse!" She yelled.

I smiled, "Oh, my, you're going to kill me with a lipstick case!" I waved my hands around and laughed to myself.

"You are _so _like Chad," She showed a mocking smile.  
"I don't like Chad!"

She raised an eyebrow and bit my lip, "S-sonny! i said you were _like _Chad. N-not that y-you like-like Chad!" She burst out in a fit of laughter and i bit my lip harder.

I nodded and turned to the door.

"Helloooooooo Sonny and Tawni," I heard Chloe chirp her annoying chirp. "So you ready to practise our 'Check It Out Girls' sketch?"

She waltzed in and flicked her disgusting blonde hair around. It looked like she hadn't washed in almost a month. Ick. She had dark blue eyes and a few pimples on her face.

She looked like a teenager.

Her clothes were really slutty and her skin was pealing.

Tawni turned to her with a frown, "Sorry, busy," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"With... what?"

"Doing my hair, checking myself out in the mirror, fixing my makeup, changing clothes, talking to Sonny... this is all too much for me!"

"We have the sketch to do! Get ready!" She ordered Tawni, and then she came over to me. "Sonny, Marshall said that i can have the spotlight this time. So it'll just be me and Tawni out there doing the sketch."

I frowned and she smiled and skipped out.

Tawni came up to me and looked apologetically at me, "Sorry girly," She told me.

I nodded and motioned her away with my hand.

She grabbed her makeup bag and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my conscience.

Chloe was taking over my life. She makes me do what she wants me to do.

And the worst part is, she never thinks, she just goes ahead and does whatever she feels like, even if it does result in losing a friend. In fact her true friend that cares for her.

But how can you care for an over-the-top asshole?

She takes every little detail that comes out of your mouth and flips it around and makes it into an insult in her head.

She is careless and reckless.

Destructive and overdramatic.

She makes it hard to be friends with her.

Chloe, the name just speaks devil. It just whispers 'fighting' and 'ends in a huge disaster.'

Which it always does.

And she thinks that an apology can make everything better.

Words can't hurt; they do nothing to me, so why does she turn every little thing into a huge mess?

She has no brain? She doesn't think? I don't know.

All i know is that she hurts me and thinks that i should apologize. That doesn't even add up, doesn't make sense. It is stupid.

But that is what we fight about.

If i could change one thing about her, it would be her attitude. No wonder she is hardly liked. She teases and jokes and hurts people's feelings and thinks that they will be fine about it.

Well, newsflash, it doesn't work like that.

She lives in her own little world with her own rules and expects the rules applies for the real world too.

That's the way she rolls.

I never would do that to a friend. Hurting, lying, talking behind their backs after a feud, and yes this is all what she does.

Because she has no heart. It left years ago and ripped mine apart in the process.

Now i am left in the gutter along with my feelings.

I shouldn't be friends with her, i shouldn't forgive and forget what she does to me, but i am like that. i have always been like that, a forgiver.

I can't stand up for myself; i push myself down and let her take my wheel.

And i'm breaking down, being torn and shredded and people watch it.

My friends see this and feel empathy for me, and i hate that. i don't like others worrying about me when there's nothing to worry about.

They care too much, that's what makes them good friends.

I thought Chloe was one of them. Oh, but i was wrong. She kicks and bites, thinking nothing about the person's feelings, like they are just a body with no soul.

But still she comes crawling back on her knees and i forgive her.

I don't understand her, does she want to be my friend, or is she just asking for trouble?

I walked out of the room and to the lunch room.

I headed for the usual table, my head throbbing with too many thoughts. Nico and Grady were there, with like twenty hotdogs.

"...And that's how you get the armour of hotdogs!" Grady said, showing Nico something.  
"G, that's just a bunch of hotdogs tapped together with duck tape," Nico said, poking the hotdog and eyeing him.

"Nah, its armour. C'mon, you shoot me and i'll show you."

Nico's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I am not shooting you G."

"Why not?"

"Because they are hotdogs, even if you think it will work, it won't. I'm not a killer," Nico said, ripping apart the 'armour.'

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Nico and Grady_.

"Heyyy Sonny!" Nico shouted and i went over.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, sitting down across from them.

"Not much, just talking about armour hotdogs," Grady said and Nico rolled his eyes.

"But, hey, we want to know what's going down with you and Chloe!" Nico whispered, inching closer so he was leaning over the table.

"Yeah, do tell. I love gossip!"

We turned to Grady and he shrugged, "Lame? Yeah i know."

"So what's going on?" Nico asked.

"I thought Chloe and i were friends. We would share everything and i trusted her, but since i met her my life has been a rollercoaster ride! One minute she's my bff and we hang around and chat about boys and fashion, then, poof, she changes her attitude and she hates me for something she did."

Nico scoffed, "No, it's true. She would punch me or do something to annoy or hurt me, intentionally as well, and she doesn't even think! It's like i'm her puppet and she gets to boss me around! No one should get treated the way she treats me. This is bullying!"

Nico and Grady exchanged glances and it looked like Nico was trying not to laugh so badly- that or he really needed to go to the toilet.

"You're right, but how can you tell a person that?" Grady asked.

"Easy, you just tell them!" Nico said with a dull expression on his face.

"But, Chloe has been my friend for so long! She knows all my secrets!" I whined. "You can't tell your so called friend that you hate them pushing you around and treating you like manure!"

Grady burst out laughing and i rolled my eyes. Nico raised his hand and slapped him on the back of his head.

"She knows everything about me! But she has a serious problem!"

I rested my head on my hands and sighed.

"Sonny, if she was really your friend she wouldn't do any of this," Nico told me and i smiled.

"I know that... oh my god she knows who i like," I blurted out and covered my eyes.

"We all know you like Chad," Grady told me.

"How?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Let's just say that you two are really bad and keeping your emotions to yourselves."

"Yeah, but she could blackmail me!"

"Well," Grady started, "Do you know a secret about her?"

I bit my lip and sunk down onto the table. "Yes... but if i tell someone then she'll tell them that i also like that person."

Nico looked confused, "Why would she do that?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Because i do like the same guy..."

Grady smiled, "So, she likes Chad?" he asked me. I nodded slowly and they laughed.

I frowned at them, "What? What's so funny?" I asked and they fell on the table in a fit of laughter.

"T-this is r-rich! We could t-totally blackmail her!" Nico laughed, slapping his knee.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Payback is not an option," i told them and they groaned.

"I was looking forward to some butt-whooping."

They laughed again and i rolled my eyes impatiently.

"I concur," i whispered to myself. They stopped and Grady wiped a tear that came down his cheek.

"Sonny, how will you deal with this?" They asked me.

I shrugged and stood up, "Some things can't be solved," i told them, heading away.

"Bye?" Grady asked and i laughed quietly.

I headed out the door and ran down the hall. Tears overflowed from my eyes and i got into the dressing room.

I locked the door and sat down on my bed. **(AN: they sleep in the dressing rooms just to mention)**

I grabbed a pillow and pulled it over my face, crying into it.

I pulled out my phone and texted Marshall.

**I need her fired now! S. X**

Then i threw my phone across the room and it landed on the armrest.

I heard footsteps and a loud knocking at the door. "Hey, Sonny? Time to rehearse!" she yelled threw the door.

I ignored her and bit my pillow, stopping myself from crying. I pulled back and looked at the pillow; it was covered in black smudges from my mascara.

"You can't hide from me forever." She yelled through the door. They i flopped back and cried more.

There was a loud groan and footsteps that faded away.

But the thing was i could hide forever. At least i could try.

Because i am not going to let her push me around anymore, i am not a puppet on a string.

I am not hiding from Chloe anymore.

I will lead my own life.

Because you are in control of your own life, i wasn't, but i will be. No longer will i be the punching bag.

That's what i keep telling myself.

Because Chloe Jade Finn will not push me around anymore.

**This was a true story.**

**Chloe was the name of my bff. Not anymore...**

**Please review.**

**(this came from my heart)**

**~littlemiss(not so)smiley123~ **


End file.
